Kane
Kane the Fisherman, or just Kane, is a loyal citizen of the Northern Stronghold and a worshipper of the God King. He spends most of his time doing things related to fish such as cooking, eating, and of course, catching them. He possesses a truly eccentric personality, leading to him being quite the outcast everywhere he goes. History Kane was born in 323 P.D. to two loving parents who are still alive to this day, living on the border between Nerius and Trepheon, close to Kane. He visits them regularly. Kane's parents were very well aware of his problems just as he began to communicate. He did not have the best intelligence and would never stop talking about anything he was fixated on, especially fish. Although Kane had a normal voice, one could notice after talking to him for a while that he is not very smart and most likely has some kind of undiscovered disorder. At the age of 25, Kane packed his bags and made his way south to Trepheon to go on a "grand adventure of grand proportions". He arrived in Trepheon and was surprised when he discovered no one wanted to talk to him and the people were far more hostile than the ones in his small Nerius village, who understood him. Kane still lives in Trepheon in the present and resides in the Northern Stronghold. Personality Kane is not a smart man, but he makes up for it by being very gregarious and eccentric, being able to start a conversation with anyone he wants; if they don't try to avoid him, that is. The man is obsessed with talking about fish and his profession, and if you're having a conversation with him, the topic will definitely turn to either fish or the book he wrote (which is about fish) in under 5 minutes. His record for not mentioning fish is around 20 minutes. For the hole 20 minutes his mouth was covered by bandits who had captured him. Despite these issues, due to Kane being pretty stupid, he is very compassionate and is able to see through people's flaws and recognize them as just like him. This can get him into trouble sometimes however, as he tries to insist random masked men stalking him as he walks down want to have a conversation. He has the tendency to tell pointless stories and jokes in socially inappropriate situations. Obviously, Kane is a very experienced fisherman and regularly sells fish such as salmon from the Northern Stronghold's lake (in which he ice fishes from) and any body of water he can locate. Kane dislikes fighting and killing of any kind, and will only do so if he cannot run, or his friends are being threatened. Physical Traits Kane stands at around average height at 5'8" and weighs 132 pounds. He has some muscle on him due to the physical work fishing requires, but is fairly weak compared to most other men. He has brown eyes and brown hair. He makes up for his weak strength by being quick on his feet, causing him to usually flee the very few fights he encounters. Kane possesses little to none combat skill except for maybe hooking his opponent in the eye with his mobile fishing pole he keeps in his pack. Facts * The book that Kane has written is titled "A Brief History of Fishing in Azura". It has one copy in existence. * Kane as a character is the reincarnation of a long gone character known as "Larry the Skeleton", who was retconned from the lore after the undead guidelines changed.